Tie Avenger
Background The TIE/ad starfighter, simply known as the TIE Advanced or T/A,2 was the culmination of a series of starfighter designs first explored with Darth Vader's TIE Advanced x1. To avoid confusion with Lord Vader's personal craft, it was known better by its nickname TIE Avenger. Incorporating the previous successes of the TIE Series starfighters, along with those of the Rebel Alliance, the TIE Avenger was one of the first production starfighters to break away from the Imperial doctrine of quantity over quality. Incorporating deflector shields, a hyperdrive, and warhead launchers, it was also significantly faster and more maneuverable than any existing Imperial or Rebel starfighter, so enemy pilots nicknamed them "brights". Affiliation: Galactic Empire, Imperial Remnant Ship Type: Tie/ad Avenger Class: Space Superiority Starfighter Manufacturer: Sienar Fleet Systems Crew: 1 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 600 cockpit 140 Sensor/Communications Array 90 Engines (2) 185 ea Laser Cannons (4) 75 ea Solar Panel (2) 265 ea (2) Shields 200 side (1200 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 25md points of damage or less. Anything more than 20md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 26 Speed - Atmosphere: 1400kph, mach 13 with shields on FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can operate upto 5 days under normal condition. Combat ops reduce this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 9.8m Height: 5.2m Width: 6.7m Weight: 18 tons Cargo: 150kg WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannon (4) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d4x10+10 single blast, 3d6x10 dual blast, 6d6x10 quad blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Concussion Missile Launcher (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 8d6x10 per missile RATE OF FIRE: 1 or 2 per volley, equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 4 missiles per launcher BONUSES: +3 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 3 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 days if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a bonus of +10% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 80 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +25% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 5, 9 and 14 +1 dodge at level 3, 5, 8, 10 and 14 +1 autododge at level 2, 5, 8 and 11 +25% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Imperial Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook Special Edition (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)